The Gypsy Pirate
by Bohemian Night
Summary: Spunky Jazlyn is a gypsy in Port Royal, living on the streets, dancing for money, and annoying the soldiers for fun. When Jack Sparrow arrives on the scene, she is swept into an incredible adventure. Yah I stink at summaries, but please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! No wait I own Jazlyn, but that's just about it…

**The Gypsy Pirate **

Jazlyn wandered down the cobblestone streets of Port Royal, eyeing the carts and vendors of jewelry, cloth, food, and other goods. A brilliant red apple caught her eye and she deftly pocketed it, hungry as she was.

"Hey! Put that back ye darned gypsy! HEY!" The owner of that particular cart had seen her pocket her prize. Jazlyn quickly slipped into the market crowd and hurried away.

After she was a good distance away she slowed down and took a bite out of the stolen fruit, savoring it as she walked. She came to the fountain in the middle of the market square and sat down on the wide rim, finishing her breakfast and scanning the crowd for any soldiers. Soldiers hated gypsies, and the last thing she wanted was to hauled off to a jail cell for a good few days. It had happened more than once, whether she was doing something "unacceptable", as they often put it, or not.

People milled about, gossiping, hurrying to an unknown destination, or purchasing a variety of goods. Some walked past and gave her no notice, eyes seemingly to pass through her. Others eyed her suspiciously, kept their distance and hurried away, glancing over their shoulders.

Jazlyn cast the core of her apple into the fountain and stood gracefully. She took the pouch tied onto her makeshift belt made of red cloth and tossed it down in front of her. She smoothed her long blue skirt and slowly started to dance. At first she moved lingeringly, bare feet softly padding on the cobblestones and arms held high above her head of tousled, inky black hair. The sun was warm on her dark golden skin. She smiled and her feet moved faster. A few people paused and watched her, eyes following her every move. Her skirt swirled around her, masking her long and lean legs. The sleeves on her blouse-and-bodice green top billowed, disguising the flat daggers she had strapped to her forearms. It was a tough life and she wanted some sort of protection on hand. After what had happened to her father, she was much more cautious.

Her dance continued, a little bit faster than before. The sky blue scarf that held her hair in place came undone and floated to the ground. She twirled, feet moving in complex steps that she created as she danced. More people had stopped to watch her performance, many were smiling at the wonderful show, and some had started clapping to a silent beat. With a last few steps and a whirl, she stopped, arms held to the sky, turquoise eyes sparkling, a grin plastered on her face.

The crowd applauded and went back to their shopping, but some threw coins into her pouch. When everyone was done and had trickled away she bent down and picked up the now heavy sack and tied it back onto her belt. She snatched up her scarf and nimbly tied it around her head. She headed for the docks at a leisurely pace. Now that she had made her keep for the day, she could have some fun. She had heard the other day that Murtogg and Mullroy, her two favorite victims, would be guarding the Interceptor while the ceremony took place up at the fort. With a mischievous grin and a glint in her eyes she melted into the throng, armed and ready to cause all sorts of chaos…

------------------------

BN: please review and I'll love u 4ever!

Jack: Give me rum!...

BN: No jack u can't have any more ur already drunk

Jack: RUM!

BN: Yah ignore him, just review…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Jazlyn, yadda yadda yadda yall get the picture…

I would like to give shout out 2 my friend Amanda. Thank u so much 4, luv ya babe! Study hall rock w/ u! 

I would also like 2 thank:

Saiya-Flame-Fairy

Coffeecup

potc fan

Insert Nicky-Nackity Nickname

Spirit of the Sky

Thanks u guys! Now on to the story!

**The Gypsy Pirate **

Jazlyn slinked in between the crates of goods on the docks. The smell of the ocean that she so loved hung in the air. She inched around a particularly large box and peeked around the corner.

There had been some sort of commotion up at the fort and there seemed to be another guard on duty with Murtogg and Mullroy, or at least she thought so. She had heard them talking, until there was a great splash shortly followed by another one. It looked like mischief was out of question for the day, but she was curious and wanted to know what was going on.

The scene that greeted her eyes was a strange one. Murtogg and Mullroy were pulling another man out of the water with a woman thrown over his shoulder. He must have been the one talking with them, for there was no one else in sight. He sure didn't look like a guard though. He looked more like a pirate. Jazlyn watched as they tried to help the woman breathe. She heard the tramp of feet behind her and glanced over her shoulder. Soldiers. She tried to dart out of their sight behind a box, but it was too late.

"Well look what we have here!" said one, hauling her out of her pathetic hiding place behind the box. "A gypsy! And looky here! You've been stealing too." He tore her bag of money from her sash.

"Give that back you brute! It's mine, I earned it rightfully!" Jazlyn spat in his face and tried to claw her money back, simultaneously trying to pull away. The soldier held her tight. He wiped the spittle off his face with the back of his hand and glared menacingly at her. She glared daggers right back and continued in vain to try and free herself. If he would just let go of her then she could get her knives…

"Take this wench to the cells," the soldier said, throwing her at two other grim faced men, tucking her precious sack of coins into his pocket. "Make sure she's nice and comfy, 'cause she'll be staying there for a while". He grinned evilly as she was dragged off, arms pinned to her sides, completely helpless.

Jazlyn sat in a corner of the jail cell, nursing her wounds. Literally. She had almost escaped from the two soldiers various times, but not quite. One of them had gotten rather angry at her and beat her before throwing her into the cell. She had protected herself from the worst of the blows, but she still had many cuts and bruises. After the bleeding had stopped on a particularly deep cut on the back of her hand, she surveyed the small chamber. Her cell was empty and the cell next to her had five scruffy looking men in it, all asleep. Other than that the only other thing in the dark and dank dungeon was the "guard dog". Pul-leez, he looked about as ferocious as a fly. And right now he was sleeping, twitching as he chased something in his dreams.

She crept silently over to the cell door. Reaching into the folds of her belt, she pulled out her lock picks. She slipped her arm through the bars and started working at the lock. It took her about three minutes, but soon she knew the lock mechanism inside and out. Now is she could just open it…

"Lord, he's heavy. Why did they knock 'im out, it would 'ave been easier to get 'im here if he could move his own two feet". Someone was coming. Jazlyn scrambled to get her picks out of the lock and hidden in her belt, but one was stuck.

"Are you mad? If he was awake he probably would have pulled a stunt like the one on the docks…HEY, what are you doin!" Two soldiers stumbled down the stairs, dragging an unconscious man between them. One of them snatched her picks from her hand.

"Trying to escape, eh? Well we can't 'ave that…" He tossed the metal rods down the hallway and they scattered, clinking as they fell. The dog woke up but the other prisoners continued to sleep. The soldiers opened her cell door and threw the unconscious man in. He landed face down in the small pile of hay. They locked the door and gave the ring of keys to the guard dog, who held them in his mouth and laid back down, head between his paws. With that, the soldiers stalked up the stairs, disappearing from sight.

Jazlyn slumped down against the wall. Okay, so she couldn't pick the lock. Stupid soldiers always screwing up her plans. She silently cursed at them. She was stuck in a cell with a total stranger till who knows when. The only way to get out was to get the keys from the dog…

"Here doggie, doggie. Come here, come on, come to Jazlyn, come here…" The mutt didn't as much as budge. After two minutes of this, she gave up. She stood and cautiously stepped over to the unconscious stranger. She knelt down and rolled him over so he was lying on his back. It was the pirate from the docks.

Jazlyn stared for a few minutes. He didn't wake up. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him bit, trying to jolt him back into consciousness.

"Hey. Hey wake up. Hellllooooo…" He remained dead to the world. She admitted defeat and sat down in the corner of the cell. For lack of anything better to do, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

------------------------

BN: okay u no the drill! r&r pleaz!

Jack: U heard her, hop 2 it ya scabrous dogs!

BN: Jack b nice 2 them! Hey were did you get that rum?

Jack: No it's MINE! (runs away)

BN: Jack get back here, your already drunk, u don't need any more! (runs after him)


End file.
